Tennessee
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Caitlyn/Nate. Oneshot filled with fluff. It was nice to finally have a quiet moment together, even if it was just casual.


**I have to dedicate this one to P.O.A.R.D. (who is a total fan of Naitlyn), (who suggested that I "write a story for her"!), and crazyblugirl (because she wanted this story too!)!**

** This was written just this evening while I was thinking about one of my recently written songs, Tennessee (no one says you have to go somewhere to write a song about it, okay? Lol) and how peaceful it must be to just find a field and lay down to stare at the sky….And somehow the perfect song to listen to while writing this turned out to be "This Is the Life" by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus. (Yes, I actually listen to her occasionally…hah)…**

** Reviews would be great, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nate, Caitlyn, or Tennessee-though, I swear someday I'll be going there to see if it's really as pretty as everyone says…**

* * *

"How much do you love me?" Caitlyn whispered, squinting as the sun shined brightly down on her. The soft wind was blowing a few strands of her hair around but she only stared up at the bright blue sky that had the occasional puffy white cloud.

Nate rolled over from where he lay on the blanket next to her, propping himself up to look at her with a small smile. His curls were disheveled from laying so long, but Caitlyn had never seen him look so cute.

"Let's see," he murmured, brown eyes shining brightly as he looked at her intensely, "If I said 'I love you' for ever blade of grass in these fields, it still wouldn't be enough."

Caitlyn grinned and laughed at the corniness. Even his corny words touched her deeply because she knew he meant it. She could see the sincerity clearly in his eyes before he took his place lying next to her again.

Tennessee was even more beautiful than Caitlyn had ever imagined. When Nate had asked her to come with him for the big show in Nashville, she hadn't been completely sure how good an idea it would be. People would spread rumors and gossip about them even more, but somehow between Nate's smiles and holding hands, she'd come to not care anymore.

So there they were, laying in the middle of a field on an old blanket, the hot sun warming their skin pleasantly and the perfect breeze keeping them from getting too hot. The long grass waved, bending obediently to the moving air and Caitlyn couldn't help but think everything was perfect in that moment.

"This is really corny, you know?" Caitlyn sighed, shifting slightly and taking a deep breath of the fresh, clean smelling air. Her fingers somehow managed to find their way between his and that was when everything really _was_ perfect for her.

"I'm not a creative person." Nate spoke up, turning his head to look at her with a grin and Caitlyn felt her heart swell with love for him, "Besides, I knew you wouldn't want to go anywhere where you'd have to dress up."

"You know me too well." Caitlyn giggled, lifting her chin to kiss his cheek before pressing closer to his side to stare at the endless sky again. He was right. She was perfectly content with them both wearing their worn skinny jeans and t-shirts-a pair of brand new cowboy boots for each of them, gift from Nate.

"I can never know you too well." He murmured huskily and Caitlyn began to wonder if a smile could break her face, because she was dangerously close to having her face split in two. She knew she probably looked like a lovesick fool with such a grin and staring dreamily at the sky, but it didn't matter.

Every girl needed a guy who wasn't afraid to be a little mushy and overly corny sometimes. It was nice to just kick back, relax, and enjoy the beautiful day and be-dare she think it-'lovey dovey' with the man she loved with all of her heart.

"I mean it, Cait," Nate rolled onto his side again, watching her intently with a ghost of a smile on his lips, "I want to know every little thing about you. Everything. I don't want you to hide anything from me, ever."

"And I don't plan to." She spoke slowly, wondering if Nate was worried about something from his serious tone, "But you have to return that favor." Caitlyn raised an eyebrow challengingly, knowing that sometimes Nate had trouble sharing deep thoughts. He liked to keep things in his head to contemplate.

"Always." He breathed, dipping down to brush his lips against hers so lightly that Caitlyn wondered if he was teasing her, but she smiled anyways. Nate was always so gentle and she loved that about him. His tone was suddenly lighter, "I'm glad you came with me, I couldn't have stood being so far away for two weeks."

"Away from what?" Caitlyn asked innocently, knowing he could read the playfulness in her eyes despite her well hidden tone. He settled down next to her before pressing his lips to her ear.

"You know what I'm talking about." He whispered against her skin, making Caitlyn shiver and smile. Nate was perfect. It was crazy to think she had him to herself, but she did.

"Two weeks and you were worried? Two measly weeks?" Caitlyn pretended to scoff, poking his side tauntingly and making him chuckle.

"I know you'd be pitifully miserable without me. I'm your life. The air that you breathe, the rain when you're hot and your sun when you're cold." Nate sighed, as if just saying the words gave him satisfaction.

"What makes you think that?" she laughed, watching one small cloud float by lazily in the sky.

"Because that's what you are to me and I'm hoping it goes both ways." He whispered and Caitlyn felt herself grow warm. Sometimes she couldn't keep up with when he was joking and being serious. She was beginning to understand that oftentimes he would joke about such things to set her up for something incredible sweet yet truthful.

"It does, Nate, I love you." She murmured, burying her face in his shoulder and breathing deeply. He was her everything and she was his everything. How could they become anything stronger?

"I love Tennessee." Nate murmured a moment later and Caitlyn lifted her face reluctantly, adjusting her position so she could stare at the beautiful sky again, "But even if you hadn't come-even gorgeous, lovely Tennessee couldn't take my thoughts from you and me or take my heart from me, because it's definitely in your hands."

Caitlyn savored the moment, locking it in her memory forever. There was nothing but the bright blue sky as far as she could see and the sun was making her comfortably warm, but the air flow kept it from smothering her. With Nate by her side, everything was perfect.

**Totally cheesy, corny, and cliché, I know….but sometimes that's what I feel like writing. Come on, I've got to pretend I believe in true love! ;)**

** Hope everyone enjoyed this, it was fun to write…Review if you liked it even the tiniest bit, please….**

** ^_^**


End file.
